User blog:Crazyzack201716/My opinion on which Entry of 123 SMS is best
Here is my opinion of which game of the 123 Slaughter me Street series is best IN THIS CORNER WE HAVE: 123 Slaughter Me Street 1 This game is an amazing horror game with nice mechanics and backstories and items that reflect on said backstories. To the average person this is a cool horror game with linear story and scary Sesame Street esque puppets. But to the completionist this game has lots of story and secrets like relics. My opinion 9/10 Great story, scary characters and location and mechanics all rolled up into one big ol slaughtering street...Oh sorry I mean one big ol amazing game! AND IN THE OTHER CORNER WE HAVE: 123 Slaughter Me Street 2 :The Furequal. pun not intended(IT TOTALLY IS) Puns and quips aside, This game is alot more focused on collecting story both literally (coins .) and figeratively (Cutscene's and ending.) WITH FRIGHTNING AS ALL HELL MONSTERS and nice hiding mechanics this game is alot more in your face sc are and story instead of find the story through cutscenes and game files. This game also features the one that couldn't be contained in 123 SMS 1 IT'S THE NIGHTMARE! This thing is scary (Insert Jontron Brave Boy meme here.) My opinion is 9.5/10 An amazing game that scares, lectures you about a murderer and gives you fun gameplay in one broken down and scary abandoned house.....AGAIN! I mean't Awesome game! The Verdict........ That's it 123 SMS 2 W....WAIT A SECOND WE FORGOT ABOUT..THAT GAME Bursting from under the ring its... its... 123 SMS RETRO! Yep this game comes in as the 3rd contender (Because 123 SMS 3 ain't out yet.) This game is a fun on the go slaughter street experience with NIGHTMARE as a boss battle All your favorite Puppets come back for another outing on MOBILE! Ya got Waiter, Follower and Greeter all made into 2-D and alot of secrets. Also Will Ryan of DiamondArmadaGames made the song called " We Follow, we greet, we wait and repeat." And even made it into 8-bit for the game's soundtrack. My opinion is 8.5 since its a Mobile VERSION(not port you'll see why.) of the first game yet comes with enough extra's (Bosses, secrets and character customization.) That it's enough to stand on it's own 2 feet and isn't considered a port. The REAL Verdict For me, nostalgia takes hold and makes me say the 1st one but other wise THE WINNER IS.............123 Slaughter Me Street 2!! It's visuals are amazingly ominous and frighting. It's monsters/Puppets are the same terrifying monsters from 123 sms 1 but given the buffsuki treatment or turned up to 11 on the Scary dial!. But it's my opinion and MAY be updated with the 3rd entry when released. What's your favorite game out of the 3 games currently released? Are you excited for 123 Slaughter Me Street 3? Answer this and anything else in the comment section (Must be relevant to this blog post or at very least the wiki.) Category:Blog posts